Fate's Edge
Fate's Edge is an action/adventure game released for PC, Xbox 360 and One and PlayStation 3 and 4. It is set on a planet named Amaeril in the 2100s. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to most third-person action-adventures and most predominantly: Kingdom Hearts. It is a very fast game incorporating lots of hack n slash, combos and special attacks, not unlike the Batman: Arkham series. Plot Prologue The game revolves around a 17-year-old boy named Scope. At the start of the game his father goes missing, so he decides to try to find him. Unfortunately, Scope digs too deep into his father's past and learns of an ancient group of demon hunters called Guardians. He tries to find out more about this mysterious group and eventually tracks down a woman named Kayla who is in contact with them. She leads him to them where he asks about his father. They tell him if they are to tell him any information he must become a Guardian. Scope reluctantly agrees and they tell him his father has been killed by an ancient force awakening and he must find out what it was that awoke. Act I Scope goes on a mission to an untouched part of the Lowlands to gather information about the ancient demon. He meets a man named Braid whose son joined the ranks of the demons and he hadn't seen him since. He told Scope that he and his father were very close. He knew Scope's father was having trouble with the demonsand narrowed the force down to one of three things. 1- An ancient demon lord has been awakened from the dead. 2- The demons consumed Scope's father and turned him into a demon lord. 3- The apocalypse has begun. The two are then attacked by a horde of demon wolves made of bloodsteel (Extremely strong metal on Amaeril) Act II Scope returns to Ion City to inform the Guardians of what he has learnt. Upon returning Scope is approached by a hooded figure who tells him that Lucifer is coming. He tells the guardians both pieces of information and immediately they realise the ancient demon lord Lucifer has awakened. A demon siege is then launched on Ion City and Goldcore Town (Scope's hometown). Scope must choose which town to defend. (This decision reflects some of the events later in the game). If the player takes too long, both locations will be destroyed, leading to a different set of events) After the Sieges, Scope rushes to Grayscar Beach to fight Lucifer but is faced by the hooded man. The hooded man then warns Scope to leave Amaeril, to kill himself, to stop this madness. He tells Scope that Lucifer is only trying to kill Scope and no-one else. Act III Scope returns to whichever city didn't get destroyed by the siege (Windkill Shack if both were destroyed) to contemplate what to do. He decides to hunt down Lucifer and find out what he did to his father. After 3 missions of searching, the final mission of the game results in Scope heading towards The Volcanic Altar. When there he is confronted by the hooded figure one last time who warns him not to go any further, because if Lucifer succeeds in killing Scope, Amaeril itself may end. Scope ignores this warning which forces the hooded figure to unleash a giant demon clone of Scope against Scope so that Lucifer doesn't kill him. After killing the Demon, Scope proceeds to the Altar, where he sees his father's body left as a sacrifice. Shouting out in sheer anger, he summons Lucifer so that he can avenge his father. After the boss fight, Scope returns to the city not destroyed (or Windkill Shack) and drinks a cold beer. The game goes to the credits after Scope shoots a demon cat in the face. Multiplayer The multiplayer of Fate's Edge is split into three types: Guardian Warfare (Guardians Vs Guardians), Demon Siege (Guardians Vs Demons) and Cataclysm (Demons Vs Demons). In multiplayer, the player is able to customise their own Guardian or their own demon with their own signature weapons (Guardian) or Powers (Demons). Maps *Braid's Untouched Land *Ion City *Goldcore Town *Grayscar Beach *Windkill *Volcanic Altar *Kayla's Chase *Snowchasm Town *Soaring Peaks *Thronehell *Overkill City Downloadable Content Last Hope *Xbox Live - 1200 Microsoft Points *PSN - $15 (£11) *Steam - $14.99 Last Hope was the first piece of DLC released for Fate's Edge. The story in it revolved around Scope hunting down a woman who was said to be able to re-incarnate the dead but having a lot to do to get to her. It introduces a lot of new areas, new enemies and a new piece of equipment called the Sonar Bomb. There were 3 new maps introduced to multiplayer in this DLC. They were : Ancient Woods, Witches Cavern and Scope's Training Ground. Guardian Dysfunction *Xbox Live - 1200 Microsoft Points *PSN - $15 (£11) *Steam - $14.99 Guardian Dysfunction is the second DLC released for Fate's Edge. The main story of it was revolved around Scope causing too much problems in with The Guardians and being released from The Guardians. Then, The Guardians sent assassins to kill Scope so that he wouldn't alert the public to the Guardians. Eventually, Scope makes his way back in and assassinates the Leader Ruck, who turned out to be working for Lucifer. Braid takes over the Guardians. 3 more maps were introduced in this DLC in the form of Guardian Outpost, Broken City and Ruck's Satanic Circle. Ruins Of Amaeril *Xbox Live - 1200 Microsoft Points *PSN - $15 (£11) *Steam - $14.99 Ruins of Amaeril is the third DLC dropped for Fate's Edge. It revolves around whichever town you saved in the campaign being destroyed (this part is skipped if neither were saved) Scope returns to both cities to find just ruins and the hooded figure tells him he must find the Diamond Key or he will be stuck in a reality where he was inside the city that got destroyed and Scope died and Lucifer destroyed the world. In the final boss fight, Scope is taken back to become the Demon clone summoned by the hooded figure in the main campaign and defeat Scope so that the world doesn't end. This DLC adds 3 new maps called Goldcore Ruins, Pillars Of Ion and Alternate Universe. Achievements *Scope, I Am Your Father - Start The Campaign - 10G *MY DAD DID WHAT?! - Learn that your father may or may not have been turned into a demon lord - 20G *Home Is Where The Heart Is - Save Goldcore Town - 25G *Home Is Where The Creepy Demon Things Are - Save Ion City - 30G *Have You No Soul? - Save Neither Town - 40G *Does This Count As Suicide? - Kill Your Demon Self - 50G *The Eye Of Lucifer - Complete The Campaign - 75G *MLG!!!!!!!!!!!!1 - Win 10 Times on each of the Multiplayer maps - 45G *RESUSCITATE MY FATHER DAMN IT! - Meet The crazy Witch lady - 30G *All This For Nothing - Yeah... Your father's not coming back any time soon - 40G *Out Of The Club - Nice Job. You Got Kicked Out. - 20G *Causing A Ruckus - It's a pun, cause you killed Ruck. - 40G *1.21 Jigawatts - Learn about the alternate reality paradox... thing - 20G *It's Complicated - You killed yourself in an alternate reality but in your reality... I need a nap. 40G *GG - Complete the game 100% with all DLC. - 125G Category:Games Category:Video Games